Drama Di Scouting Legion
by AlstroemeriaSBT8
Summary: Author Alstroemeria membuat sebuah skripsi drama untuk diperankan oleh anggota Scouting Legion! apa saja keributan yang terjadi? WARNING! Typo(s), OOC. Al - Chan adalah author baru di fandom Shingeki No Kyojin! Salam kenal! w


**Drama di Scouting Legion**

**Genre : Humor and Parody**

**Rating : K+ - T+ xD**

**Warning : Abal, garing**

**Disclaimer : Saya tidak mungkin punya Shingeki No Kyojin.**

**Shingeki No Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama sensei**

**Note : Baru pertama kali nulis di fandom Shingeki No Kyojin. Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan *Nunduk dalem – dalem***

Author : HOLLA! Karena author lagi sibuk, jadi author Cuma bisa jadi penonton TAT. Semua di FF di serahin ke Ri – Chan. Oh, ya, OC Author, Futago Twins mulai muncul disini^^

Ri – Chan : Oke deh, tapi kayaknya cast kita dari Shingeki No Kyojin belum dateng Al.

Author : Gapapa lah, Udah ya, author mau ngerjain Pe-eR keterampilan dulu.

Ri – Chan : Baiklah..

Miku *Tiba – tiba dateng* : Hati – hati ya,, Author ini sarapnya gak ketulungan!

Chara SnK : *Merinding* *Lari ke Marksas*

.

.

.

*Di Markas Scouting Legion..*

*DEG*

Eren tiba – tiba merinding, begitu pula Jean, Armin, Sasha, Mikasa, Reiner, Berholdt, Hanji, Irvin, Rivaille, Annie, Ymir, Christa, Petra, Connie, oke cukup.

"A..ada apa ni ya?" kata Eren gemeteran.

"Pe...rasaan apa ini? jangan – jangan..." selidik Irvin.

"JRENG – JRENG! Benar kalian semua, Scouting Legion Team!" seru Ri – Chan yang lagi – lagi muncul dari asep.

"HYAAA! OC NYA AUTHORR!" seru semua yang udah kenal dengan sifat Author. "LARIII!"

"Eits, pintu ruangan ini udah aku kunci" kata Ri – Chan senyum innecont, "Kalian gak bisa kemana – mana, Minna~"

Yah, kalian tahu lah, Ri – Chan itu cantik dan sekalinya senyum innecont mungkin bisa bikin noseblend. Tapi senyum Ri – Chan yang satu ini terlihat menyeramkan di mata teman – teman kita.

Senyum innecont yang seperti...Iblis?

"HUAA! Author sarap itu nyuruh lo ngapain lagi!?" seru Eren udah nangis bawang.

"Hem..." kata Ri – Chan sambil ngeliat skripsi, "Kalian disuruh author buat.. drama?!"

"WHAT THE...?!" teriak mereka semua.

"Benar!" seru Ri – Chan.

"ini pentas nya dimana, costum nya gimana, wardobe nya gimana..." omel Jean.

"Itu udah author siapin semua!" seru Ri – Chan.

"Heh? Dapet dari mana tuh satu author sarap?!" kaget Reiner.

"Gak tahu" jawab Ri – Chan, "Biasalah, dia kan kagak jelas"

"Terus, mana perlengkapannya?" tanya Mikasa.

"Di ruangan ini!" seru Ri – Chan nunjuk sebuah ruangan yang gak tahu kapan munculnya.

"Terus, judulnya?" tanya Hanji antusias, "ketika Colosal titan bertemu Female titan kah?"

"Bukan,, ini cerita klasik" kata Ri – Chan sweatdrop, "C.I.N.D.R.E.L.L.A"

JEDAR JEDER JEDOR!

"WTF! Kita keren – keren gini main drama Cinderella?!" seru Eren sweatdrop, "Ogah!"

"Sudah permintaan author" kata Ri – Chan berusaha membujuk Eren.

"Cinderella?" seru Hanji antusias, "KYAA! Itu kan film yang paling armored titan suka~"

WTF, sejak kapan titan suka nonton -_-". Ampun deh, Hanji (/-,-)/

"Kalau kalian gak mau..." kata Ri – Chan, "terpaksa aku panggilin Mokuno twins biar kalian dibantai lagi"

*Merinding*, "TIDAK MAU!"

"Makanya, kalian harus mau main drama ini" paksa Ri – Chan.

"Baiklah, ayo kita bagi – bagi peran" kata Sasha semangat.

"Loh? Sudah Author tentuin kok" bantah Ri – Chan.

All Chara : *Kaget + Merinding*

"Nih!" kata Ri – Chan membagi – bagi kertas skripsi ke anggota lain.

CinderEren (?)

Karya : Author Alstroemeria yang paling cantik sejagad raya! Hohoho~ #DibunuhReader

Pengatur Drama : Usagi Rikari (Ri – Chan)

Pembagian Peran :

-Narator : Petra Ral

-Cinderella : Eren Jaeger

-Pangeran : Corporal Rivaille (Otak fujoshi kambuh xD)

-Ibu tiri : Jean Krischtein

-Anastashya dan Drizella : Annie Leondhart dan Sasha Braus

Raja : Irvin Smith

Ibu Peri : Christa Lenz

Tikus 1 : Armin Alerlt

Tikus 2 : Mikasa Ackerman

Tikus 3 : Ymir

Tikus 4 : Connie Springer

Kuda (?) : Reiner Braun dan Berholdt Fubar

Pengawal Kerajaan : Hanji Zoe

Dialog :

Dirahasiakan xD

"What the..." Armin sweatdrop, "Dialog nya dirahasisakan? Gimana kita ngomong nya dong?"

"nanti Ri – Chan kasih dialog nya" kata Ri – Chan, "Kan mau cari di wiki"

"Set dah, dialog cinderella aja cari di wiki" kata Ymir sweatdrop.

"Apa – apaan nih!" protes Reiner, "Kok gua ama Berholdt jadi kuda?"

"Mau nya jadi apaan dong?" tanya Ri - Chan polos, "Jadi kucing? Atau malah kalian mau jadi labu?"

"-_- au ah, mending gua jadi kuda dari pada yang dialognya banyak – banyak" kata Reiner.

"KENAPA GUA YANG JADI CINDERELLA?!" seru Eren tak terima (Padahal mau banget, mukanya aja udah merah blushed), "UDAH GITU YANG JADI PANGERAN CORPORAL LAGI! R U F*CK*NG KIDDING ME?!"

"Bahasa, Eren" kata Mikasa.

"Tapi gua kagak terima! Masa gua jadi cewe!" seru Eren berkoar – koar, "Mikasa, ikut protes dong! Biasanya kalo gue ama Corporal lu ikut protes!"

"Masalahnya ini..." kata Mikasa dengan aura gelap sambil menunjuk bagian bawah kertas skripsi.

"Apa?" tanya Eren.

Nb : bila kalian protes sedikit saja, Author akan langsung mengutus Haru dan Rey untuk mendatangi kalian.

Tertanda : Author ter-aneh

"Memangnya, siapa itu Haru dan Rey, Mikasa?" tanya Armin.

"Yang jelas, aku merasakan bahwa mereka punya aura seram" kata Mikasa, "Dan.. sadis?"

Eren langsung merinding. Apalagi ketika aura mendadak suram.

"Selamat siang, kami Futago Haru dan Futago Rey..."

"Author mengutus kami untuk mendatangi Eren Jaeger..."

Eren membalikan wajahnya slow motion dan...

"GYAAA HARU DAN REY! KABUR!" seru Eren yang langsung melesat dengan kecepatan 67907654323456789923467576788498867464533 km/jam #Set, itu kecepatan apa nomer togel-.-

Sayangnya, duo sadis itu berhasil menangkap Eren dan langsung mem—piip—Eren. *Di sensor karena tidak lulus sensor #YouDontSay xD*

Baiklah, daripada readers berfikir yang macam – macam, duo Futago itu langsung membunuh Eren. nah, puas kan?

"Terimakasih, Ha – Kun, Rey - Chan" kata Ri – Chan yang keliatannya udah deket banget sama duo Mokuno.

"Lain kali, mintalah bantuan pada kami, Ri – Chan" kata Haru.

"Baik" seru Ri – Chan senang.

"Author gak becus... Eren...Eren..." seru Mikasa yang ditahan Armin karena pengen gebuk Author yang udah ngutus duo Hagami Hayami.

"WOY! AYO PAKAI KOSTUMNYA!" suara Author kedengeran dari speaker yang dipasang di ruang kostum.

"APA?" seru Mikasa, "Author,, ada? Mana tu satu anak rese"

"Tenang Mika – Chan~" kata Author lagi, "Author ga ada kok, author hanya bisa ngeliat kalian dari CCTV T.T)"

"AUTHORR!" seru Eren yang udah ganti baju, "Baju nya OeNy03 b3tzzz" (oke, ini alay-_-)

Mikasa sama Rivaille langsung terpana ngeliat Eren yang udah pake baju Cinderella. Beneran, suer, oenyoe abis!

"Em,, Ri – Chan!" panggil Author dari speaker.

"Apaan Al - Chan?" tanya Ri – Chan bingung.

"Bisa jeprat – jepret Eren ga? Nih Chara Vocaloid lagi berisik TAT) gak bisa motret"

"Bisa, bisa thor!" seru Ri – Chan cepet.

"Wh..WHAT!?"

*Jeprat* *Jepret* *Click* *Meong*(?)

"Oke Ri – Chan!" seru Author seneng.

"Sekarang, Heichou, silahkan ganti baju" tawar Petra.

Rivaille masuk ruang ganti tanpa ngomong apapun. Keluar – keluar dia udah jadi pangeran. Sumpah, demi colosal titan yang lagi selca bareng female titan, Rivaille KETJE ABISSS! *Fangirling mode*

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" jerit Author melalui speaker, berhasil membuat semua orang di ruangan kostum terbang.

"Author! Ngapain lu tereak – tereak!" terdengar suara omelan Miku.

"Mangap Miku!" kata Author, "RI – CHAN! BISAKAH KAU FOTO LAGI? LEVI SENDIRI 3 KALI DAN BERSAMA EREN 5 KALI? CEPATTT!"

"Iya,, iya Al.." kata Ri – Chan sweatdrop.

Saat foto berdua dengan Eren...

"STOP!" seru Author, "Levi!"

"Apa?" tanya Rivaille kelihatan santai sementara muka Eren udah blush abis.

"Levi keliatan pendek banget soalnya Eren udah pake sepatu highheels!" omel Author, "Ulang lagi! Kali ini harus ada busa tebel di sepatu Levi, terus Eren gak boleh pake highheels"

Langsung keluar aura gelap di sekitar tubuh mungil Rivaille, tapi dia diem aja waktu ngeganti sepatunya sambil bergumam, "mati kau, Author"

Selesai semua mengganti kostumnya, wardobe dan hiasan mulai disiapkan. Mereka akan bermain di sebuah rumah mewah yang entah author dapet dari mana.

"Nah, Irvin, Rivaille sama Hanji di kastil dulu" kata Ri – Chan, "Kastil nya cuman dua belok dari sini"

"Dua belok otak lo!" seru Irvin stress, "Di peta aja tu kastil ada 1000 meter lagi!"

"Loh? Emang dua belok kok" kata Ri – Chan polos, "Kiri dan kanan!"

"Ternyata emang ada yang perlu gua bunuh" kata Rivaille dengan aura seramnya.

"Ma,, maaf heichou" kata Ri – Chan sambil mengulum tanda peace #Mengulum? Entahlah#

"AND , ACTION!"

.

.

.

Di sebuah negri, sebutlah distrik shiganshina, ada seorang perempuan cantik bernama CinderEren. CinderEren seorang anak yatim. Ia hanya memiliki ibu tiri dan dua kakak tiri.

"CinderEren! Kerja yang benar ya!" seru sang ibu tiri, Jean Kirsctein.

"Kau juga harus memberi makan kucing ku, si Blacky" kata Anastashya (Annie) dengan tampang datar.

"Jangan lupa menyiapkan makanan! Harus kentang menunya!" seru Drizella (Sasha).

"Ampun ndoro, saya juga mau istirahat sebentar" pinta CinderEren tertatih – tatih.

"TIDAK ADA AMPUN!" seru Jean terbawa suasana.

#PLAK sebuah gamparan melayang mengenai pipi mulus Eren. tentu saja dari sang ibu tiri, Jean.

Hati – hati Jean, dibelakang ada Mikasa.

"WOY, NGAPAIN LO NY*T!?" seru Eren kebawa emosi.

"NGOMONG APA LO? KERJA YANG BENER, BUDAK!" seru Jean juga.

"GUA BUKAN BUDAK LO!"

"TENTU LO BUDAK GUA!"

—Acara di berhentikan sesaat—

Nah, kita mulai lagi. Tapi kali ini entah kenapa Eren dan Jean babak belur. Dan dibelakang mereka masing – masing ada Haru dan Rey. Ah, kalian mungkin sudah tahu apa yang terjadi. Hati – hati Futago twins, ada Mikasa di belakang mu~

"Jangan lupa cuci piring ya, CinderEren" kata Annie, "Kami mau pergi. Aku duluan ibu tiri, Sasha"

"Eeeh~ tunggu dong Annie!" seru Sasha dan Jean.

CinderEren langsung lari naik ke kamarnya sambil nangis karena abis kena gampar Hayami (Maksud di drama sih, maunya nangis karena digampar Jean. Yah, mau apalagi, gamparan Rey lebih bermanfaat)

—Di Belakang Panggung—

*Sebenernya Eren jatoh – jatoh mulu waktu naik. Maklum, rumah yang Author pinjem tangga ke kamar Erennya sempit. Alhasil Eren waktu nyampe kamar udah nangis beneran*

"Huaa, aku males" kata CinderEren sambil naik ke kasur, "Mau tidur"

#PLAK

"Lanjutkan dramanya, Jaegar" kata Rey suram.

"Hii.. iya, Rey – San!" seru Eren cepat.

"Halo, CinderEren!" seru si tikus 1, Armin Alerlt, "Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Jangan bilang gara – gara si pendek yang sok berkuasa itu?" tanya tikus 2 dengan aura gelap mengumbar, Mikasa Ackerman.

"Mi...Mikasa!" seru CinderEren, "Heichou kan belom muncul"

"Yah, bisa aja" kata Mikasa datar.

"Nah, penonton – penonton setia kita" kata Petra muncul tiba – tiba, "Mari kita beralih ke kerajaan, Raja Irvin!"

Latar belakang pun terganti. Menjadi ruangan dalam sebuah istana megah. Disitu duduk 2 orang, 1 orang berdiri.

"Huaaa, luas sekali!" kata Hanji senang, "Aku berharap, Sawney,, dan Bean hiks,, bisa,,hik, menikmati ini juga, hiks"

Oke, dia malah inget titannya -_-

"Nak" mulai Irvin, "Ayah akan mengadakan pesta dansa untuk menca—"

"Sejak kapan gua jadi anak seorang Irvin Smith?" tanya Rivaille.

"LEVII!" teriak Author yang juga nonton, "Gua gak perlu manggil Haru kan?"

"Haru?" tantang Rivaille, "Huh, ngapain?"

Haru langsung dateng. Aura Rivaille juga langsung berubah. Satu studio langsung kayak gudang hantu aja. Aura nya ituloh, belum ditambah Rey yang lagi sama Eren. huh~

"CUT!" seru Petra, "Maaf pemirsa, langsung aja deh kita ke rumah Eren lagi!"

"PERMISI!" Seru Hanji, "ENIBADI HOM?"

"Annie lagi kagak ada, pemimpin regu Hanji" jawab CinderEren polos.

"Maksud gua ada orang di rumah!?" tanya Hanji lagi.

"Saya orang" jawab CinderEren.

"Bagus kalau kau memang orang!" seru Hanji senang, "Nih, saya harus memberi undangan ini ke orang – orang di desa. Sekian"

"Te-rimakasih" kata CinderEren sambil baca undangan itu.

**FOR SALE!**

**Keranjang cucian gambar armored titan sale 2 % off**

**Tas Colosal titan 1.5% off**

**Baju female titan selca bareng eren titan 3 % off**

**Dan ALL IJO (Read : Item) tentang titan 50% SALE!**

**Toko : Abrakadabra**

**Alamat : Jalan Apa aja RT serah lo RW lalala nomor : togel**

"Se...jak kapan gua selca bareng female titan?" CinderEren sweatdrop.

"CUT – CUT!" teriak – teriak Ri – Chan, "HANJI – SAN! KAU SALAH BAWA!"

"Oh,, salah ya?" Hanji langsung jawab.

"IYEEE~" seru semua kompak.

RE-PLAY!

CinderEren mulai membuka kertas itu dengan slow motion. Ternyata itu kertas yang bener. Diberitakan bahwa pangeran mencari istri yang cantik sejagad raya. *Author muncul : SAYA BERSEDIA! | ALL : /timpuk Author/*

"Wah,, Corporal Rivaille nyari istri" CinderEren kayaknya mulai OOC dari Cinderella, "Saya berse—uups"

"HOREEE!" tereak Author kesenengan, "EREN AKHIRNYA BERSEDIA MENJADI ISTRI LEVI!"

"Si fujoshi kambuh" Ri – Chan sweatdrop.

"Cih" desis Rivaille, "Jaegar, kau membuat drama ini hancur"

"Ma,, Maaf Corporal! Maaf Ri – Chan! Maaf penonton!" seru Eren.

"POKOK NYA LANJUTTT!" seru Author, "Kalo bisa skip sampai nikah, skip sampe adegan itu xD"

"AUTHOR!" seru semua, "Ayo, lanjut Eren!"

"O,,oke deh" kata Eren langsung on-air.

"Woy, Jean!" seru CinderEren, "Ada surat"

"Panggil gua nyonya!" seru Jean kebawa peran.

"Serah lo Baka Krischtein" CinderEren sewot, "Nih, baca ndiri"

"Waaah,, akan ada pesta dansa di istana!" seru Jean, "Annie, Sa—WOY! Makan mulu lo cewe kentang!"

"Ehh? Apa?" tanya Sasha bingung sambil makan kentang tentunya...

"Baiklah,, mama mau kalian ikutan pesta ini" kata Jean, "Dateng ya"

"Iya" kata Annie singkat sambil berlalu, "CinderEren, bersihin kamar ku ya"

"Eh? Annie punya kamar?" CinderEren cengo.

PLAK

"Cepat, ya, CinderEren Jaegar" kata Annie setelah menendang tepat di muka mulus Eren.

"I,, iya non" kata CinderEren kesakitan.

"Mi...Mikasa!" seru Armin gak kuat nahan Mikasa yang udah mengebu – ngebu.

"Huh" CinderEren langsung bersihin bajunya, "Eh, nyonya baka, saya boleh ikut ke pesta dansa kan?"

Dalam hati, Jean udah ngamuk aja, "Boleh asal kamu punya baju bagus. Baju apaan kamu itu iuh kamseupay"

"Pake itu aja!" author tiba – tiba dateng, "Oenyoe loh!"

PLAK

Author langsung ditimpuk Rey.

"Sakit Rey – Chan!" Author miris.

"Tontonlah baik – baik ceritanya" kata Haru tiba – tiba muncul.

"Ara, ara Haru – Kun" kata Author bete.

Oke, Back to Eren.

CinderEren langsung menuju kamarnya, tempat teman – temannya, tikus 1 dan tikus 2 sedang ma—kan? Harusnya kan kerja!

"Mi..Mikasa! Armin!" seru CinderEren.

"Apa?" tanya tikus 1, Armin.

"Aku mau ke pesta dansa!" seru CinderEren senang. "Aku akan menjadi istri pangeran. Pasti!"

Muncul Aura seram pemirsa~ dari siapa lagi kalau bukan dari si tikus 2, Mikasa?

"Tidak... Boleh" larangnya, "Sebagai sauda—maksudku tikus mu, aku melarangmu ikut ke pesta!"

"Kenapa?!" jerit CinderEren histeris.

"karena..." Mikasa diam sebentar, "A..aku.. MIKAEREN SHIPPER!"

"WTF?!" All chara shock.

"MikaEren.. berarti.." Author shock, "MIKASA JADI SEME?"

"Bodoh" desis Ri – Chan putus asa dramanya kacau.

"Hoy,, hoy kalian" seru Rivaille dengan aura super seram, "Ayo lanjutkan dramanya"

Semua menurut, sementara Petra terkekeh dibelakang. Ah, Corporal satu ini.. _Jelous_ kah?

"Ka..Karena itu" kata CinderEren melanjutkan perannya, "Kalian tikus – tikus, bisa membuatkan ku gaun kan?"

"Tidak bi—"

"Tentu saja bisa, CinderEren!" seru Armin sambil menutup mulut Mikasa. Apa boleh buat? Duo Futago sudah ada di belakang mereka..

"Terimakasih" kata Eren senang.

"YMIR! CONNIE!" panggil CinderEren dengan suara ultrasonik, "Kalian bisa membantu Mikasa dan Armin membuatkan ku baju kan?"

"Bisa – bisa aja" jawab Ymir, "Asal ada Christa ku~"

"CHRISTA JADI IBU PERI BAKA!" teriak CinderEren OOC dari Cinderella (?)

"Aku bisa" kata Connie langsung.

"Terimakasih" CinderEren kembali menari 'tarian penyambuit gaun baru Cinderella yang cantik jelita oenyoe sekalih' a la Eren (?)

Forget kalimat diatas.

Si tikus – tikus itu mencuri peralatan dari kamar saudara – saudara tiri CinderEren, seperti pita dari kamar Annie, kentang (?) dari kamar Sasha, Parfum dari kamar Rivaille (?), Sabun dari kamar Irvin (?). wait, KENAPA JADI ANEH GINI?!

SKIP—

Baju CinderEren telah jadi. Sebuah baju oenyoe dengan pita disana – sini dan berwarna pinky yang manis. Eren langsung sweatdrop.

"Woy thor! Kenapa gua harus pake baju kek gini?" seru Eren.

"Gapapa. Belum lagi gaun pernikahan. Kekeke!" teriak Author seneng.

CinderEren pun mulai memakai baju tersebut. Demi sempak colosal titan yang lagi dipegang armored titan dan lagi dicium female titan, KOK EREN UNYU BANGET?!

CinderEren langsung menuju ke bawah. Tempat saudara – saudara dan ibu tirinya menunggu. Jean dan Annie langsung terperana #Eeea waktu ngeliat CinderEren sementara Sasha langsung keselek kentangnya sendiri.

"WTF! INI EREN?" seru Jean kaget, "Unyu abis lo"

"Berisik, baka Krisctein" desis CinderEren sebal.

Annie yang udah sadar dari terpana(?) nya langsung balik ke peran.

"CinderEren! Ini kan pita ku!" seru Annie marah.

"Oh,iya gitu ya, kalo begitu, kalung ini punyaku!" seru Sasha juga.

"Gelang ini milikku" kata Annie lagi.

"mahkota ini punyaku" kata Sasha bermaksud ngeborong barang – barang CinderEren.

"Tu—tunggu, itu kan punya gu—"

"Sepatu ini milikku, CinderEren sayang" kata Annie masih dengan nada datar.

BLETAK

CinderEren langsung jatuh karena sepatunya langsung direbut Annie.

"Kami pergi ya, CinderEren" kata Jean sinis, "Tak mungkin kami membawa mu yang sudah seperti ini. Iuh"

Mereka bertiga berangkat dengan kereta kuda. CinderEren sedih karena di tinggal langsung lari nangis ke taman rumahnya.

"Aku.. juga mau sama Corpo—maksudku aku juga mau ke pesta dansa" kata CinderEren kebawa peran.

~Semriwing semriwing semriwing(?)~

Christa langsung dateng dengan baju a la peri. Semua Chara terpana akan ke—kyut an Christa. Fanboy Christa langsung datang dari berbagai belahan dunia. Ymir malah sampe mau ngusir semua orang dan memandangi Christa sendirian.

"Ch—Christa?" tanya CinderEren spechless.

"Halo CinderEren" kata Christa, "Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Aku ingin ke pesta dansa, Peri Christa" kata CinderEren masih terpana akan ke—kyutan Christa.

"Kalau begitu, bawa lah buah labu dan aku akan menyulapnya menjadi kereta kuda untukmu, CinderEren" kata Christa dengan senyum layaknya dewi.

CinderEren cepet – cepet cari labu biar bisa liat Christa *Hati – hati Levi jelous xD*

Christa langsung mengubah labu menjadi kereta kuda yang bagus. Lalu mengubah gaunnya CinderEren. Tiba – tiba bubuk sparkle menyebar di sekitar Christa. Membuat gaun CinderEren keliatan biasa dibanding muka Christa yang manis dan ditaburi sparkle.

"Nah, kau pasti sudah bisa ke pesta sekarang kan, CinderEren" kata Christa yang masih pake bubuk sparkle yang harusnya ditebarin di gaun CinderEren.

"Terimakasih, peri Christa!" seru Eren senang.

"Hati – Hati lah, CinderEren" peringat Christa, "Kau harus sudah pulang pada jam 12 malam. Kalau tidak..."

"Woy, bubuk sparkle nya abis" kata Jean.

"Yah,, padahal gua pengen lebih lama ngeliat Christa yang kena Sparkle" kata Reiner.

"Ja,, jadi sejak tadi yang kita taburin Sparkle itu Christa?" Jean sweatdrop, "Bukannya harusnya gaun Eren?"

"Masa bodo" kata Reiner cu'ek, "Gua lebih seneng ngeliat Christa yang kena sparkle"

"Gua setuju ma lo" kata Jean ikut – ikutan ngikutin Christa dengan pandangan #Cie

Back to CinderEren...

Pangeran Rivaille lagi diem ditempat sambil merhatiin cewe – cewe yang lewat, yang Author rekrut buat main di Fic ini xD.

"LEVI – HEICHOU!" sebuah teriakan cempreng terdengar, "CinderEren udah nyampe!"

Ternyata yang teriak Author.

"Pangeran Rivaille, langsung terpana dengan kedatangan CinderEren yang c4nT!k j3L1t4 o3ny03h 5Ek L!. Ehh? Alay amat ini. MATAKU SAKIT!" teriak Petra tiba – tiba dateng, membuat semua chara sweatdrop,

"Pangeran sangat menyukai pesona CinderEren sampai pangeran tidak bisa berkedip,, lalu buta,, lalu,, apa ini?" lanjut Petra.

"Petra, apa – apaan yang kau baca itu?" Rivaille gengsi.

"Tidak tahu, Heichou" kata Petra, "Maaf!"

"Baiklah, kulanjutkan saja" kata Rivaille, "CinderEren,, mau kah kau berdansa denganku?"

"Boleh He—maksudku pangeran!" seru CinderEren tergagap.

"Waaaw" kata Jean kagum, "Memang sih, si Eren unyu"

"Woy! JEAN!" teriak Armin langsung di kuping Jean, "Sadar lo! Eren itu cowo woy! Ayo dong, mana aura ibu tiri yang kejam-mu?"

"Eh? Iya ya" Jean langsung balik ke peran.

"Cih, itu kan CinderEren" kata Jean sinis. Kali ini dia udah normal ternyata.

"Gawat ma, CinderEren sudah merebut pangeran" kata Annie walau tampang dan nadanya masih datar.

"Em? Ada apa?" tanya Sasha yang asik makan. Namun pertanyaannya dikacangin. Akhirnya Sasha pundung sambil makan kentang.

CinderEren dan Pangeran Rivaille *Jeprat Jepret* berdansa tanpa mengingat waktu. Hingga...

TENG – TENG~

Lonceng berbunyi 12 kali *Padahal cuman 2 kali* arti sudah jam 12 malam. CinderEren langsung panik karena kata peri Christa ia harus kembali kerumah jam 12 malam atau Rivaille direbut Author *peringatan macam apa itu xD*

"Maaf, pangeran! Aku tidak bisa melihatmu direbut Author sarap itu!" seru CinderEren langsung lari dengan gaya slow motion meninggalkan sepatu kacanya.

SRET

Curang pemirsa! Rivaille langsung pake 3DMG buat ke tempat CinderEren.

"Maaf CinderEren" kata Rivaille, "Aku.. juga tidak mau kalau aku sampai bersama author itu"

*Dibelakang panggung Author nangis kejer*

"kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak melepaskanku?!" teriak CinderEren histeris, "itu sama saja artinya dengan kau mau dengan Author itu kan?!"

"Tidak bisa" kata pangeran Rivaille, "Karena.. aku tidak bisa jauh – jauh dari mu, yang kucinta"

BLUSH! CinderEren langsung blush hebat pemirsa!

"Ri—RIVAILLE?!" teriak Ri - Chan, "Rasanya.. itu ga ada di dialog?!"

"KYAA! AKHIRNYA LEVI YANG TSUNDERE BERHASIL MENYATAKAN PERASAANNYA! GOGOGO RIVAEREN!" seru Author histeris. Wait, bukannya tadi dia pundung sambil nangis gara – gara ditolak Rivaille? Cepat sekali mood mu berubah nak~

Irvin tersenyum dari singgasana rajanya, dia tahu kalau bawahan yang sangat ia sayangi itu—Rivaille—pasti akan jujur dimana pun ia.

Petra pun ikut tersenyum dibelakang panggung. Ia sudah sangat mengenal Heichou nya. Heichou yang mencintai CinderEren...

Bukan, ia mencintai seorang Eren Jaegar.

"He—Heichou" CinderEren masih blush.

"Sudah kuputaskan,, bahwa kau lah" kata Rivaille, "Kau lah calon pengantin ku"

CinderEren blush lagi.

"HOREE!" teriak Hanji, "Rivaille! Akhirnya kau... aku terharu.."

"Cium CinderEren—bukan—Eren Jaegar sekarang, RIVAILLE!" teriak Author memberi semangat.

"Tidak" kata Rivaille langsung, dengan nada ketus pastinya, "Di drama ini tidak ada yang seperti itu, bocah"

Semua langsung kecewa. Pastinya kecuali Mikasa yang udah kesenengan.

"Kalau begitu, ayo lanjutkan dramanya" kata Author pundung.

"CinderEren yang berhasil melarikan diri langsung pulang ke rumahnya" kata Petra, "Tapi ibu tiri dan dua kakak tirinya sudah ada di rumah"

TKP

Begitu CinderEren pulang, ia mendapati Jean sedang ngorok, Sasha sedang makan dan Annie sedang membaca sebuah novel.

"Hai, CinderEren" kata Annie menyadari keberadaannya, "Senang di pesta tadi?"

CinderEren ngganguk – ngganguk.

"EH? Kau sudah pulang, CinderEren!?" kaget Jean.

"_You Don't Say, _Jean" decih CinderEren melangkah ke kamarnya.

"oh"

Jean tidur lagi. Annie baca lagi. Sasha masih sibuk dengan kentangnya. CinderEren pergi kekamarnya.

Kalau begini, penonton mana sih, yang tidak sweatdrop?

.

.

"PERMISI!" teriak Hanji, "Kami kesini untuk mencocokan kaki kalian dengan sepatu yang ditinggalkan putri yang telah membuat pangeran jatuh cinta!"

Saat itu, Jean, CinderEren, Sasha dan Annie sedang berada dalam satu ruangan. CinderEren pun membuka pintunya.

"Ah, Mayor Hanji" katanya, "Silahkan masuk"

"Aku hanya mau mencocok an kaki kalian dengan sepatu kaca ini" kata Hanji mengebu – ngebu, "Silahkan, Annie"

Annie sebenarnya sama sekali gak tertarik. Tapi dicoba aja sepatu itu.

SLEP

"MASUKK!?" seru semua Chara + Penonton.

"Kegedean, tenang aja" kata Annie tenang.

"I...iya sih" kata Hanji, "Sekarang kamu, Sha"

Sasha mampir sambil bawa kentang.

SLEP

"MASUK JUGAA!?" teriak semua chara lagi.

"Sevatu na kefedean vo" kata Sasha yang mulutnya penuh kentang.

"CinderEren!" panggil Hanji gembira.

SLEP

Masuk, tapi tidak ada yang protes.

"Ya! Tidak kegedean! PAS!" seru Hanji senan, "AYO KITA BERPESTA~"

Baiklah, TKP berganti lagi menjadi ruangan sebuah istana. Semua Chara asik sendiri disitu.

"HORE! SELAMAT YA, RIREN!" Seru Author.

"Al – Chan,," sweatdrop Ri – Chan.

"CinderEren turut membawa tikus – tikusnya ke istana, Ymir, Mikasa, Armin dan Connie" narasi Petra, "Kemudian, Mereka hidup selamanya!"

"OWARI"

Sekarang, mari kita jalan – jalan usai pernikahan CinderEren dan Pangeran Rivaille. Tak sengaja Author, Christa, Hanji dan Irvin lewat dikamar Rivaille.

Disitu terdengar suara – suara 'aneh' seperti desahan, mungkin?

"aah..hmm.. he,,..ichou...ahh"

Lagi – lagi suara itu terdengar. Muka Author, Hanji dan Irvin langsung blush sementara Christa tidak mengerti hanya lirik kanan – kiri bingung.

"Christa sayang" kata Hanji, "Kau masih terlalu kecil nak, kembalilah ke Ymir"

Christa yang sama sekali tak mengerti memutuskan kembali ke Ymir saja. Daripada bengong didepan kamar yang tidak jelas ada suara apa.

"ugh..ahh...ahhh..hmmmp"

Lagi. Terdengar lagi.

Author, Hanji dan Irvin yang merasa sudah tidak kuat pun memutuskan meninggalkan tempat nista itu.

Esok nya—

Eren bangun kesiangan. Ia segera ke ruang makan tanpa persiapan. Hanya ganti baju saja.

"Halo, Eren!" seru Connie semangat, "Bangun telat, nih?"

Author, Irvin, Hanji dan Ymir langsung merah mukanya. Tunggu, Ymir? Ahh, sepertinya Christa sudah cerita.

"Eren!" seru Mikasa, "Kenapa lehermu banyak sekali tanda merah?"

Author, Irvin, Hanji dan Ymir langsung keselek ngedengernya.

"Cih, bodoh" kata Rivaille singkat.

"Ja, jangan – jangan..." Jean ikut berfikir 'aneh' dengan otak sucinya.

"A..Apa?" Eren bertanya polos.

Semua langsung ber-ambigu ria (kecuali Christa, Rivaille dan Eren tentunya)

"HENTIKAN PEMBICARAAN INI!" seru Ri – Chan yang mukanya udah merah abis, "Gimana kalau kita rencana – in bikin drama Sleeping Beauty?"

"ide bagus" seru Petra langsung.

"Aku setuju!" seru Rey segera. Walau ia fujoshi, ternyata ia tak kuat jika harus membayangkan yang seperti 'itu'

"Apa? KITA AKAN DRAMA LAGI?" seru Eren stress.

"Sudah di putuskan!" seru Author dengan wajah merah.

Baiklah, saksikanlah drama colosal Scouting Legion berjudul Sleeping _ *Nama dirahasiakan XD*

_**OWARI!**_


End file.
